


While Sleeping

by Moriavis



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Bottom Leonard Snart, Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, Felching, I have no excuses, Id Fic, M/M, Top Barry Allen, so much porn for such a small fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis
Summary: Barry and Leonard have an agreement. Weirdly, it works for them.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 10
Kudos: 205





	While Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> I... literally have no excuse for this. Short, embarrassing and not good. I wrote this while coming down off of too much coffee too late at night. It's unbetaed because I can't ask my friends to beta for me after midnight.

~*~

Leonard stirred from a dreamless sleep, heat crawling through him and leaving shivers rippling across his skin. There was something delicious about the strange, sweet ache of his body, and he hummed, arching into the sensation and mumbling into his pillow. A spike of pleasure pushed a small groan from his throat, and the press of lips against the back of his neck drew him into consciousness.

Barry kissed the nape of his neck again, nuzzling against the soft dip behind his ear. "Sorry." Barry's voice was raspy, a little rough, and his fingers flexed around Leonard's hips, keeping him pinned in place. "Didn't mean to wake you up."

Leonard relaxed further into the bed. His cock was hard, trapped between the sheets and his stomach, and he reached back, clumsy with sleep. He hadn't gone to bed until nearly four in the morning, and his internal clock told him it couldn't have been much later than six. "'S'okay." His yawn turned into a soft moan with Barry's next thrust, and the movement was so smooth and slick that Leonard stirred a little further out of sleep—his thighs and balls were wet, and the question he wasn't going to ask was answered anyway as Barry pressed his face into the curve of Leonard's throat, his body jerking as if he couldn't get close enough. There was a flush of wetness inside of Leonard, and he closed his eyes again, counting the seconds until Barry started moving.

Now that Leonard was more or less awake, Barry pulled on Leonard's hips, dragging him up to his knees. He was a little sore, but the new angle was perfect, pleasure sparking erratically through him each time Barry moved. Barry reached around and took Leonard's dick in his hand, attentive as always, and Leonard yawned sleepily into the pillows as Barry did all the work, corkscrewing his hips until he made Leonard shudder with every thrust.

Leonard's orgasm was an unhurried raveling of tension in his gut, his pulse pounding waves of pleasure through his veins, sweet as honey. Barry made a desperate sound above him and bit into the curve of Leonard's shoulder, shaking until his arms gave out and his full weight sank down against Leonard's back.

"Morning," Leonard said once they'd both caught their breath. Barry hummed, pressing a kiss to the place he'd just bitten, and he squeezed Leonard's hips one more time before letting him settle against the bed. Right into the wet spot.

Leonard craned his eyes open and glared at Barry over his shoulder, not at all taken in by the flush of pink on all the skin he could see. "Barry."

"Sorry," Barry apologized again, and there was a hint of ozone and lightning as Barry changed the sheets. He was back a second later, pressing kisses over the line of Leonard's spine. "You looked so good. I couldn't resist."

Leonard laughed, soft and blissed out. Woken by morning sex with his boyfriend. How was this his life now? "Sleep," he slurred, reaching back to touch Barry's arm.

"In a second," Barry promised, and he licked a line up Leonard's thigh, his hot tongue leaving a cool, damp path that made Leonard shiver. "We agreed, right? I make a mess, I'm the one that cleans it up." Barry licked Leonard again, from the skin of his sac all the way to his hole, and Leonard's cock jerked against the sheets with interest, just once. It was nearly overwhelming as Barry pressed his tongue deep into Leonard's ass, and Leonard groaned, oversensitized and not nearly awake enough for any of this. Barry ate him out like he was starving, and Leonard buried his face into the pillows, cursing and shaking as every nerve in his body came back to life.

Barry wormed his hand between Leonard and the bed, taking Leonard's soft dick in his hand, and Leonard reflexively grabbed handfuls of the sheets, his attention splintered under the heat of Barry's touch. He didn't do anything further, though; just held Leonard in his hand as he cleaned Leonard up. Leonard relaxed in slow degrees, the last of his tension fading as Barry pressed a kiss to the small of his back.

"Okay, babe," Barry murmured against Leonard's skin. "Go back to sleep. Sweet dreams."

" _You're_ sweet," Leonard muttered, trying for an insult and failing horribly, and he drifted back into a doze with Barry's laughter soft in his ears.

~*~

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Late Nights, Early Mornings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549678) by [peanutsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutsy/pseuds/peanutsy)




End file.
